Write Me A Love Note
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Matt and Mello reflect on how much Valentine's Day sucks, and how overrated the holiday has become. No pairing!


Write Me A Love Note by blackdragonflower

Summary: Matt and Mello reflect on how much Valentine's Day sucks, and how overrated the holiday has become. No pairing!

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Rating: T

Warning: swearing

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day or... Singles Awareness Day I'm not bashing Valentine's Day, Hallmark, or coffee. Only the candy hearts that say crazy stuff like 'Be Mine'

---

"What's so special about today?" Mello gripped tearing a chunk from a defenseless chocolate bar.

Matt slouched further into the couch inhaling nicotine smoke. It spilled from his nostrils and mouth in an intoxicating manner. "Nothing. Nothing at all... Just stupid Valentine's Day... ugh." Matt stuck his tongue out, repulsed by the thought of the holiday.

"What's so special about it though?" Mello mused. "It's the same fucking thing every year. Stupid idiots go out buying expensive gifts their girlfriends are just going to throw away in a week without a care. What's the fucking point?"

"I thought you liked Valentine's Day... I mean... all the damn chocolate laying around for the taking."

"Seriously... have you tasted half that shit Matt?"

"Nope." The gamer twisted the cigarette to the other side of his mouth with his tongue. It hung lazily from between Matt's lips.

Mello stood up and stalked back and forth in the room. He bit into his chocolate bar again. "Good. Don't ever taste that damn shit... It's nasty... and tainted... all the fucking shit they add in there... fucking coconut, peanut butter, caramel... pft." Matt sighed and put his feet up on the table. Amused, he wiggled his big toe through the hole in his sock.

"Yeah... and we _all_ know chocolate should_ never_ be tainted." Matt chuckled, teasing his blonde friend.

"Exactly! Chocolate is best as _chocolate_! And then they have enough fucking nerve to sell it so damn expensive..." Mello's eyes narrowed. His insicors raked the chocolate violently, creating little chocolate peels like woodshavings.

Matt's head lolled back onto the couch and he laughed loudly. "Someone a little testy? I'd say someone's mad because they can't afford it... or get a girlfriend..." Matt snorted.

"Shut the fuck up Matt!"

"Fine... fine..." Matt took the cigarette from his mouth and snuffed it in the nearby ashtray. "But I still say you're jealous because I've had more girlfriends then you."

"Matt..." Mello snarled, "you're wearing my patience thin." Matt put his hands up in mock surrender, that childish grin still stretched across his lips.

"Alright, alright! Cool it hothead... So... back on topic..." Mello rolled his eyes. "You should see all the crap on the internet during Valentine's day. So much spam wrapped up in pretty red bows." The blonde finished off the last of his chocolate bar.

"Don't _even_ get me started on Hallmark..." Mello announced. "Fucking store takes the true meanings of holidays and turns them into profit..."

'_So much for __**not**__ getting him started on that topic...'_ Matt looked over to his friend. "And you care about holidays why?"

"I don't. It's just so sickening. All that advertising and then these assholes buy up the shit, which only brings me and you more pain and suffering because the companies then decide to make more advertisments! It's the circle of hell!"

"Ah. Makes sense... Remember when we were little, those cute little love notes?"

"How could I forget..." Mello muttered, it was a sore topic. He'd never been too popular as a child, so getting Valentine's Day cards was like getting a million dollars.

"Oh... here you go. Remember those candy hearts that came in those boxes?"

"Ugh. Yeah. Those are nasty."

Matt stood and went to grab a cup of cold coffee. Mello watched Matt as he went about reheating the muddy, and very sugarfied drink. "Dude, they like, totally give you cancer!"

"And... we can talk about that why?" Mello smirked and picked Matt's pack of cigarettes up from the table. He tapped the bottom of the box and snatched a cancer stick up. He placed it to his lips and patted himself down. No lighter. "Matt." The redhead rolled his eyes behind bright lensed goggles and tossed Mello a lighter. "Thanks... anyways, we can't really talk about the cancer thing... since we smoke."

"Cigarettes are better..." Matt grumbled underneath his breath. "Better than those damn cancer causing candy hearts..."

"Ah, shut up."

"Hey... get this..." Mello looked up from the cigarette he was lighting. The paper caught and the air was filled with the smell of tobacco once more. "Single people call Valentine's Day, Singles Awareness Day..."

"That's genius." Mello smirked. "So... we're not really celebrating Valentine's Day... we're celebrating Singles Awareness Day?"

"Yup." Matt drank his coffee, which had been reheated in the microwave.

"Genius." Mello inhaled a bit of the cigarette, then tapped the extra ash into the ashtray. The end of the cigarette glowed red full of blazing ruby sparks. "I say we go to the bar and have a drink for that great invention. Might as well put this incoveniant holiday to some use..." Matt grinned and threw his coffee mug in the sink, deciding to ditch the awkward tasting coffee for the promise of alcohol.

"Sounds good to me."

"To Single Awareness Day!" Mello held his cigarette up in the air a moment then returned it to its place between his lips.

"To Single Awareness Day." Matt grinned snatching the cigarette away and inhaling a bit before returning it to the blonde. "Yup... so much better than those damn cancer causing hearts."


End file.
